attack on titanfall
by taemalduzovok
Summary: this is a fanfiction about a group of pilots who find a world that is not what it seems. warning spoilers for attack on titan. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Welcome to attack on titanfall this is my first fanfiction so it may be a bit ruff this concept is one me and my friend came up with and joked about making it a fanfiction well I decided why the hell not it could be fun anyway I hope you enjoy so time to begin…

Disclaimer I do no own titanfall or attack on titan, titanfall is owned by EA and Attack on titan is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Ps, I couldn't find an actual date for when titanfall is set.

 **Chapter1 Recon on an unknown planet**

Date:Redacted

Location:unknown

After just barely escaping a IMC strike force a small ship called the Tyran, which was heavily damaged, had made a random jump to an unknown system (sorry I know its cliché) the crew consisted of 7 pilots each with their own titan. Their names were Stock with Northstar, Venimos with Ronin, Josh with Legion, Taemal with Ion, Kings with Tone, veric with scorch and Albin with Monarch. Stock, Taemal, Josh, Venimos, Kings and Albin were all males with Veric being the only female and although the guys did make a few inappropriate jokes from time to time they treated her the same as they treated one another after years of battle and earning each others respect.

On the main deck (were they hold the titans) Veric (who was working on Ion) was discussing with Taemal and Stock."Are you sure there's no way to increase the strengh of Ions laser shot without slowing down the power production?" groaned Taemal "no"replied Veric Sternly " I keep telling you if I increase it any more the reactor will overheat and it will likely explode and kill us all if you fully charge it" "I don't think he'd mind that though"added Stock "Well I for one would prefer to not die to an allies overloading reactor"Veric responded with just a slight hint of malice in her voice, she continued without uttering another word meanwhile Stock and Taemal left and headed to the mess hall since they were quite hungry being the only anti-fighter turret users on the ship, since the strike force that attacked them had multiple carriers that had instantly launched at least five fighters making it quite a challenge overall together they had taken out 47 fighters they both got nearly the same amount of kills with Stock getting just one more kill.

As they reached the mess hall they saw in there Venimos and Josh having a chat about, something what they couldn't tell but probably something about a game back home, or at least what they had for a home on harmony, a small base were they could stay and rest plus do some maintenance and give upgrades the their weapons and reactor of their titans, which they had just saved after helping to destroy a fold weapon, the only other person in there was Albin who, by the looks of it, was trying to upgrade his titans A.I core "most likely to make it near sentient" thought Taemal after all he was always a lone wolf but he could still be a bit sociable, when he wanted to, Taemal and Stock headed over to the vending machines and both inserted a coin and chose what they want while still finding it weird they were using 21st century coins still Taemal chose a type of crisp while Stock chose a flavour of sandwich that Taemal had never understood how Stock liked it.

All of a sudden a voice over the intercom shouted "all pilots to the bridge any titans who can listen connect to the bridge microphone ASAP" Hearing someone shout this so urgently over the intercom made everyone drop what they were doing and scrambled to the bridge. As everyone (7 pilots and 7 A.I) crowded into the admittedly small bridge for the ship they were on they found out the person who had shouted over the intercom was Kings who, although being the youngest, was the most skiled on the bridge, He than began to speak " I have just finished scanning the closest inhabitable planet and there appears to be life that resembles humans however I checked it against the militia database plus some of the more recent stolen files from the IMC however there is no record of this planet or that either faction ever created a colony on this world but we can detect a small colony ship which uses one of the first designs so its obviously old maybe one of the original colony ships however the scan indicates that it still has the power generator on board so we can assume that they never used anything electrical but we can detect a rather large trio of walls in a circle on a large island however it appears as if there is at least one other nation on the planet, I believe it would be easiest to speak to the island nation first as if we went to the larger nation they might just see as spies and attack meanwhile if we go to the smaller nation although they could see us in the same way we should be able to reason with them and if not at least repel their attacks easier so what do you think?" "I think that was an exposition overload that's what I think" replied Taemal "after hearing such a long-winded explanation of what's down there I think we should make a plan for landing without being attacked or have artillery fire rain down us as soon as we land" "Answered Stock while lightly nudging Taemal to stop his sarcasm "well we can be sure they can't as it seems they are in a medieval era though we shouldn't set down near a settlement as they will likely have cannons" "well okay then lets find a place to land" said Kings ignoring the small fight Taemal and Stock were having.

After this everyone continued their usual business on the ship, or at least most kings was busy attempting to find a place to land while not being near a settlement, he eventually decided to land on the outskirts of what seemed like a giant tree forest "nothing weird about that" he thought to himself, meanwhile on the main deck Stock, Taemal and Josh had just finished gearing up and getting their titans ready for battle. As their ship finally broke atmosphere a recon team consisting of Josh, Stock and Taemal was sent out ,in one of the ships two dropships, they were headed to the area Kings had decided to land the main ship.

Once the recon team landed they put hid the dropship on a high up branch on one of the most outlying trees of the forest, they began checking the area ,they were still amazed at how large the trees there were. After awhile they began hearing a small crashing sound coming from inside the forest, then after about five minutes it had turned into a large booming, the recon team decided it was smart to retreat up into the lower branches of the trees in the area, after another minute a humanoid creature ran past ,it looked surprisingly female with short blond hair its skin looked a bit different from a normal humans with certain areas covered in red skin rather than the pale that covers about half its body one of the strangest things about it was that although not even being able to wear clothes it didn't look like it had anything it needed to cover, this creature was being followed by a male version of the previous creature, however it had black hair it also had nothing it needed to cover but its most defining feature was its deep green eyes, these 'things' were being followed by a regiment of horses, which to the recon teams genuine surprise, had actual humans riding them, it seemed that the recon team luckily hadn't been noticed as it seemed that the humans were to busy chasing those 'things' the recon team was dumbstruck with what they had just seen. After about five minutes Taemal finally managed to speak "what the fuck was that? I mean we're used to battlefields that are strange and hectic but I never imagined I'd see something like that!"

Stock was the next to speak "if those 'things' belong to that nation our titans might be our only lifeline on this planet" "why do I feel like these things will be a normal occurrence on this planet" added Josh. After making sure those 'things' weren't returning they began designating a good landing site for the main ship which would allow them to camouflage it.

After another ten minutes the recon team began hearing another soft crashing coming from inside the forest, this time they started preparing their ant-titan weapons with Taemal using an Archer rocket launcher, Stock using the mgl(a grenade launcher that used burst-fire) and josh using the same as stock. In six minutes 5 more of those 'things' were walking past, this time the recon team opened fire easily ripping through the unprotected flesh those 'things' had and since they assumed the 'things' were just giant humans they aimed for the head and neck basicly blowing of or just destroying the 'things' heads. The recon team immediately assumed they were now in the clear because the immediate threat had been dealt with however in less than a minute they heard crashing coming from all directions and within a minute they were surrounded by those 'things' "well it seemslike this will be harder than it looks" said Taemal narrowly dodging the sweeping hand of one of the 'things' that was reaching for him "I agree time to drop them in" replied Stock as he blew of a 'things' arm off and boosted upwards using his jumpkit, "hey I don't think it would be smart dropping all three titans as if they are able to destroy them its better if they only get one and not three of our 7 but which one to drop?" "well legions chaingun should easily mow through them like paper especially with the slightly explosive rounds its currently using right?" asked Stock while taking don one of the 'things' with his MGL "right, Josh!" shouted Taemal "calling it in" replied Josh.

"prepare for titanfall"


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Welcome back to attack on titanfall sorry if not many people like the first chapter I know I'm an amateur writer but hey give me some credit I'm only going into year 9 in September anyway if you did like chapter 1 part 1 thanks for coming to read this part I know its a strange way to make a fan-fiction but I don't care this is the way i'm used to reading books so I thought to make it in a way that's familiar to me sorry if it gets confusing along the way I'm just making the story up as I go along any way in this part I plan to have the two sides meet (pilots and A.O.T people (I'm to lazy remember their name)) I hope you like it, enjoy.

Ps I will me with the A.O.T timeline nothing major just adding a few events to make them meet sorry if you dislike that. Also it will switch perspective from the pilots sometimes for now onwards.

Also also I started writing this part right after I posted part 1

Disclaimer I do no own titanfall or attack on titan, titanfall is owned by EA and Attack on titan is owned by Hajime Isayama. **Chapter 1 part 2 the meeting of titans**

"prepare for titanfall" said the ships A.I as it dropped Legion from high orbits, after 5 miliseconds it had already reached hypersonic speed with its armour heating to a glowing orange, five seconds after Josh had called it down with a mountain crushing boom it landed and its armour returned to the usual colours, Josh sped towards the cockpit while Taemal and Stock raced each other to Legions back, Josh closed the escape hatch and activated the A.I and manual control systems hethen motioned to take the huge chaingun of the titans back with the A.I completing that movement which mdae it so legion was holding its gun at chest height ,well chest height for a titan that is, and he then began crushing down the trigger the bullets fired easily ripping through the unprotected flesh of those 'things' and within five minutes he had already killed all of the 'things' that had been attacking them.

After an hour of fending off waves of those 'things' the recon team finally received a transmission from the main ship with Kings speaking to them "with what you have reported I realize we can't land the ship however I believe we could build a relatively small base just large enough to hold a few titans encase it gets attacked or emergency maintenance on the titans we will begin offloading the pre-fabricated structures now just have place the markers for where to drop them" "roger that I'll start setting them up now then"replied Taemal with a hint of despair in his voice knowing how long this task would take.

After fours hours of placing down the beacons in a flattish area with few trees Taemal radioed the ship saying "I've just placed the last beacon down begin dropping the buildings now and please drop them _ONE_ at time instead of three like last time" "Roger that Taemal I'll be extra _carefull_ to do that" replied Venimos "and don't be a sarcastic jackass while doing it" added Taemal "fine but I will remember this" argued Venimos "whatever, oh hey could you drop ION inside the titanbay for the base?"said Taemal randomly "why" asked Venimos curiously "well I can't let Josh have all the fun plus he _is_ the most likely to srew up" answered Taemal "yeah, good point, ok should I drop Northstar too?" "sure it'll help with long range defence plus its railgun can blast a hole through those 'things' faces" answered Taemal with a small grin imagining the carnage "got it I'll drop them together then" replied Venimos.

Reiner, Bertolt and a few other scouts had just been sent to check the area around the giant tree forest where Eren had just fought the Female titan to check if there were any clues about who it is "hey Bertolt why do you think they chose us for a dangerous mission like this?" asked Reiner fully knowing his friend wouldn't answer him, one of the other scouts however did reply "it's probably because they just think of us as expendable muscle" they said rather depressingly, as soon as he finished speaking an ear-splitting boom hit them disorientated they quickly looked around for a titan(A.O.T titan) however seeing nothing they began searching for the source of the sound in silence, while being terrified, after a few minutes they began hearing what sounded like metal scraping metal, hearing this confused the patrol since it shouldn't be possible for metal to do what it sounded like was happening. After five minutes of walking they could see the silhouettes of building but there was something off about them they didn't look like brick instead some other material they had never seen before was used, "what should we do?" asked one of the scouts "send a messenger back to HQ the rest of us will scout it out" replied Reiner.

After the scout to return had been chosen the rest of the patrol began attempting to sneak up to the 'base', they then heard a large oddly metallic stomping from behind them, they turned expexting to see a titan instead they saw ...something none of them had never seen anything like it before, Reiner thought to himself "maybe I should go titan form, I might be able to take 'it' out while the others escape" as Reiner thought this a hatch opened on the 'thing' and inside he saw things that looked like buttons and levers, however what really caught his eyes was the human sitting inside seemingly controlling it, the person was wearing a strange outfit with its head covered by a helmet with squashed x shape that seemed to be glowing and some kind of blunt spear on there back as well as a hollowed out pillar that looked faintly like metal but it was an odd colour, then the person inside began to speak.

"Well it looks like this is first contact said Taemal as he got down from ION's cockpit and walked up to one of the inhabitants and made the universal hello sign AKA he waved.

The patrol were not sure what to think of this as this person whom they didn't think was human was now waving at them like a friend however despite this they knew it would be best to answer especially with that 'thing' standing by so one of the scouts tried speaking "hello who are you?" while sounding terrified they managed the words.

"huh A.I what language is that?" asked Taemal while speaking to his titan's A.I "it appears to be Japanese though they might have a few different words" answered the A.I "okay switch what I say from now when talking to them to Japanese OK?" "roger that pilot" "hello we are from the fifth militia fleet my name is Taemal who are you?"

When the scouts heard that they were shocked into silence after hearing the person speak perfect Japanese yet they had only just heard about them "well do you plan to answer" asked the person acting like they'd known each other for years "I have a question" said Reiner "oh then ask away" replied Taemal "just what is that thing?" asked Reiner while he pointed at the machine "oooooh that, that is a titan called ION" as soon as Taemal said the word titan the scouts tensed up "so thats a metal version of a titan, like the armoured titan?" asked one of the scouts "the armoured titan what the hell is that?" replied Taemal , a hint of curiosity snaking into his voice "you mean you don't know about one of the titans that broke through wall maria?" the scouts asked basically shouting at Taemal "wall maria, the armored titan what the hell are you talking about?!" asked Taemal sounding like he genuinely didn't know what they were talking about "you mean you seriously don't know anything about the walls, the titans or the last settlement of Humanity?!" shouted about a third of the scouts yelled simultaneously" "yeah so what?"

At this time Reiner had had enough. he moved his hand towards his mouth however just before he was bale to bite down Taemal pulled his arm saying "what do you think you're doing?" "hey, get off"replied Reiner pulling his arm back "don't try and dodge the question" said Taemal rather threateningly "…." Reiner quickly threw his arm to his mouth and chomped down and with a huge burst of energy a large body began appearing which then grew rock plates that looked like they were meant to be armour with Reiner dissapearing.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Hello welcome back to attack on titanfall I hope you've like it so far and if so leave a review with any ideas you might have or just point something out. Also I hope you like the fight scene in this chapter. And titanfall and A.O.T titans are the same size in this sorry if its not true but it will make this easier on me as I don't have to compare their sizes .

 **Chapter1 part 3 Clash of the titans**

"What is happening?!" yelled Taemal as he saw one of those 'things' from earlier appear after that boy bit his hand and whats worse was that this one had stone plates on it placed like armour, being momentarily stunned he realized he should get in ION and take this 'thing' out. Jumping backwards just barely avoiding an attack from what he summarised was the armoured titan they had been talking about, he then activated his jump pack and landed in his titans cockpit speedily closed the escaped hatch and activated manual control he then crushed the trigger, IONS primary weapon an splitter rifle or automatic energy rifle and began firing orange blasts of energy however since the armoured titan had stone armour the energy just dissipated doing nothing but leaving a black mark so Taemal tried using laser shot which did break through its armour and damaged its flesh though strangely something that looked like smoke or steam began coming out of it and it seemingly heeled in seconds, then the armoured titan charged at ION trying to knock it down however as soon as it made contact the force of the tackle dissipated with ION still standing and the armoured titans armour having cracked on its. After realising that he couldn't win by tackling down that enemy ION Reiner began to try and destroy its legs however just before he hit, IONs torso started glowing and a second later a blinding beam of red which then began tore through the flesh and armour of his titan form. After a few seconds IONs laser core stopped and after realising this Taemal jumped out of his titan and started inspecting the body of the titan however when he saw what damage he had done he was surprised as it seemed to be healing itself somehow. After a few minutes the armoured titan was fully healed however instead of attacking ION it simply looked at ION while walking around the base, after about half an hour both Josh/Legion and Stock/Northstar had come to see why Taemal had activated laser core and they now had their weapons pointed at the armoured titan.

They waited for a few hours and after awhile a human body appeared out of the back of its neck then the titan body began evaporating to just a skeleton, as this happened Taemal got out of ION and went towards Reiner who looked terrified he then began speaking "Just what the hell is that thing" he said while looking at ION "that's what we should be asking you about that" replied Taemal while pointing at the armoured titans… corpse? He wasn't really sure what to call it as even though he'd used laser core on it it had healed within minutes "well answer him!" yelled Stock afterhe lost his temper and was ready to kill him (Reiner) however before he could answer they all remembered about the scouts that ha been watching who were now trying to hide in terror however since they were in an unfamiliar base they didn't do it very well most were just hiding behind behind a fallen stack of crates while the others weren't even hiding so Josh decided to ask them "hey you lots who or what is he?" they replied with broken voices "h-h-he's the a-armoured titan a-and his real name is R-Reiner braun" "what kindof a name is that?" asked Taemal sarcasticly but he then said seriously "and where do you come from?" "We came from Wall Rose" they replied a bit more calmly "and where is that?" ask Taemal again a bit agitated "that way" said one of the scouts as he pointed in the direction of Wall Rose "take us there" demanded Taemal to which the scouts replied "w-what. You want us to take you there?" "isn't that obvious?" replied Taemal as he got into ION "fine just don't bring your 'titan' please" replied the scouts to which Taemal replied "nothing will stop me going with ION" the scouts said with defeated looks "ok".

For hours they walked toward where the scouts were leading them when they noticed a huge wall on the horizon and after another hour they were 100 metres away when the scouts told them to wait which they did, they consisted of Taemal/ION Stock/Northstar and Josh/Legion, and after around 5 minutes 50 scouts jumped down the side of the wall however just before they hit the ground they activated what looked like chest mounted grappling hooks which allowed them to lower themselves to the ground, the battalion of scouts then made their way over to the pilots and titans when they reached the pilots a bald men stepped forward and said " are you the one's who beat the armoured titan in a fight?" "yes I did" said Taemal as he stepped forward ,with ION doing the same, "and what is your name, also what is that?" asked the man "my name is Taemal and that is my titan ION" "your titan, is it an abnormal?"asked the man fear creeping into his expression "what? no it's the same as any other ION that was created by the militia there's nothing wrong with it" replied Taemal visibly annoyed at his titan being called abnormal "okay but why is it metal?"asked the man "because where we come from titans are metal not… human like the ones here" "what there is other places with humans living than the walls?!" asked the man genuinely shocked at what he had just said "yes there are other humans living on other planets"replied Taemal "other… planets" said the man amazed at what he heard "yes other planets in-fact there's currently a war going over who controls them we are from the militia we are trying to overthrow the corrupt IMC leaders while they want full control" "oh and also he is the armoured titan" said taemal as he pointed at Reiner and as soon as he said this 20 scouts surrounded Reiner and drew their swords all of which they pointed at his neck however instead of fighting back he simply put his hands on his head and went peacefully to the scouts amazement, after they left the man gave his thanks and told them his name which was "commander pixis" "well commander nice to meet you, but I have a question" replied Taemal"oh and what is it?" asked the commander curiously "well do you have any of these so-called titan shifters?"questioned Taemal "well we have only one and he is only a recruit so he will likely get attacked if we sent him on normal missions " "attacked by who?" asked Taemal "by the female and colossal titans will and have tried to kidnap him" replied the commander "and what is his name asked Taemal " Eren yaeger he is the attack titan" answered the commander "well okay then have him sent to our base" said Taemal in a strangely positive voice "I'm sorry?" said the commander with an expression of surprise "i said move him to our base if you want him to be safe just move him there after all we easily defeated the armoured titan, oh and don't worry you can send an escort" said Taemal as he got into ION, over the comms he said to Stock and Josh "head back to base I'll escort the kid" "roger that" replied Josh and Stock simultaneously.

An hour had passed since Taemal said he would escort Eren back to base when he started hearing huge footsteps he went to check his mini-map out of instinct and then remembered he didn't have one here turning around he saw the male titan from when he first landed here with the seemingly glowing green eyes, then he noticed two humans on the titans shoulders one male one female when they got close Taemal activated his titans speakers and said "so that titan is Eren I presume and if so who are you?" "I am Armin and she is Mikasa though she doesn't speak much" replied Armin "ok well we should get moving I want to get back before dark, if not we could be attacked by the female or colossal titans" said Taemal as he bagan walking away from Wall Rose and towards the pilots base.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

Welcome back to attack on titanfall I hoped you liked the fight scene even if it was brief but still its betterthan nothing right? Anyway I'm going to start uploading chapters a bit further in between each other as I don't have the time to upload them every two days.

Disclaimer I do no own titanfall or attack on titan, titanfall is owned by EA and Attack on titan is owned by Hajime Isayama.

 **Chapter 2 part 1 the return to base**

It had been two hours since they had left Wall Rose with no attack from any titans however Taemal was still on his guard as they had decided to warn him about another two titan-shifters, out of those 2 he was only worried about of of them that one being the colossal titan as if the current weren't big enough this one was meant to tower over the others being even taller than the 50 meter Wall Rose and if this was true it might be able to just step on any of the seven titans they had eight if you counted Eren however his titan didn't even have a gun which made him useless against something so large. As they walked Taemal noticed a blip on his motion sensor not big enough to be a titan so he assumed the commander had sent someone to tail them just in-case they decided to attack Eren in his titan form. After another hour they had made it within radar range of their base suddenly there was a blinding flash from behind them and turning around they were looking at the lower half of two giant legs Taemal instantly began firing ,out of instinct, at the right leg trying to knock it over Taemal set the A.I to do this while he called base "Stock, Josh get over here now the colossal titan has attacked me and Eren if you can radio Venimos to see if you can get any more reinforcements" "roger that Taemal we'll be there as soon as possible try and slow it down Eren might not be it's target" replied Stock over the radio "roger" replied Taemal then he disconnected from the channel and reactivated manual control he then began to try and circle around and get behind it to shoot it in the knees to make it fall and get at the neck , however just when he got into position a huge burst of steam was emitted from the colossal titans legs sending ION boosting backwards and hitting a nearby rock, meanwhile Eren tried to attack its other leg with the help of Armin and Mikasa however they also ended up getting thrown back by the steam however they flew meters further because they were lighter and missed the rock ION had crashed into. Taemal tried to reactivate ION as it's reactor had shut down when it hit the rock realising that would take to long Taemal kicked open the escape hatch and pulled out his archer and locked on to the colossal titans knee joint, and fired the rocket launched with an explosive blast and sped through the air and it made contact with a beautiful explosion blowing off half of the colossal titans knee causing it to take a knee he then switched targets to the other knee however before he noticed the colossal titan swing it's arm in his direction most likely yo crush him he responded by shooting at the shoulder after taking the shot the colossal titan stood up again it's knee had completely, not believing this Taemal jumped into ION now that its reactor had restarted and ran towards it while priming laser core and just when he was in range his radar showed to friendly titans closing in he assumed it was Stock and Josh, he then heard a crash from behind him turning ION around he saw what he thought must be the female titan fighting Eren (in titan form) the thing that surprised Taemal was that this was the same titan that Eren had been chasing when they first landed. Noticing that Eren couldn't come close to defeating the Female Titan he ran to help leaving the colossal titan to Stock and Josh.(the reason I haven't had Eren activate his titan's power yet is because he only activated _after_ finding out who was the Female Titan and giving up on saving her sorry if it's annoying)

As Taemal arrived at the fight he saw Eren on the ground with the Female Titan trying to rip Eren out through his titans neck so he tackles the Female Titan with ION and begins trying to smash it into submission using the butt of ION's rifle however the third time he brought it down the Female Titan stopped it inches away from it's head and proceeded to rip the rifle from ION's grasp, it then realised the mistake it had made as now the barrel of the rifle was pointing toward it's shoulder Taemal then pulled the trigger sending glowing blasts of energy into the Female Titan and unlike with the armoured Titan it didn't have anything to absorb them so they ripped through it's shoulder which made the arm fly off in a random direction, thinking he had won Taemal turned to help Eren up but he realised his own mistake he quickly turned to see the Female Titan trying to crush ION's arm with it's remaining hand which appeared to be covered in ice Taemal began aiming laser shot towards the Female Titan other shoulder, after getting to full charge he released a powerful stream of energy through the air that severed the Female Titans other arm with ease he then began to try to destroy or at least break the Female Titans legs however just before ION could deliver a powerful blow he heard a huge roar and turned to see the colossal titan was the one roaring he could also see that one of its arms had been severed and one of it's legs was just barely hanging on, looking around Taemal couldn't figure out why the colossal titan had roared as it didn't attract any other titans or make the Female Titan do anything either so he continued to crush the Female Titans legs, just before he was about to pull the titan-shifter out of it's neck he heard a low crashing and knowing what was coming began to look around for what it was and was amazed at what he saw as charging at them was an army of titans being led by a titan that had brown fur and what looked like pointed ears, Taemal, Stock and Josh all turned to face they're new foe and they all did the same thing as the fight had powered up their titans core they all activated them with Josh's Legion getting unlimited ammo for it's minigun Stock's Northstar floating upwards and began firing rockets and Taemal's ION blasting a laser from it's chest, as they did this all at the same time the titans that were charging them were obliterated in second when their cores ran out the only titan left charging them was the monkey titan which turned and fled after seeing their titan's destructive power however thanks to the little distraction the colossal titan had disappeared and the Female Titan was running with the colossal titan in human form on it's shoulder. Realising they were out of range for everyone but Stock who was out of ammo they went and helped Eren up with Mikasa and Armin jumping onto his titan form and cutting him out it was Taemal's first time actually seeing Eren, he was an average size boy with black hair that looked like it had a hint of brown (in my opinion) he also had silver eyes that looked empty a look of someone who had lost something important to him a look Taemal was all too familiar with, he had seen it many times in the eyes of militia soldiers from worlds like demeter which was destroyed in a battle with the IMC after captain James MacAllan detonated the refuelling plant their killing himselfin the process, Taemal got out of ION and went to Eren and said "come on kid let's get to base so we can figure out what to do okay?" he knew how hard it was going to be until Eren had either gotten over his loss or got his revenge however in this world both seemed unlikely.

 **By the way when I made the update chapter it was meant to be 1.5 not 15.**


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

**Hi thanks to anyone who has read this far I hope you have licked it so far I think I'll try to update quite often however I seem to work twice as hard when I listen to music while writing this so it takes me a while to write them anyway please enjoy.**

 **Ps: I will sort of make a personality up for Eren mainly for the reactions in this chapter sorry if you don't agree with it and let me know as I will attempt a rewrite anyway on to the chapter.**

 **A response to THE UNKOWN**

 **Hello THE UNKOWN I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but if I left it like this it wont be an interesting story so don't worry and as I said I was just making the titans the same size as A: I can't be bothered to do the maths and B: there is no definite size for titanfall titans that I could find. There is another thing but it would ruin what I'm planning to tell you it sorry.**

 **Chapter 2 Part 2 the pilots**

Taemal, Eren, Armin and Mikasa had just entered the pilots base ,the latter three on ION'S back and the former piloting ION as well as Stock and Josh who were escorting ION back to base with the fear of another attack on them or the base however it was rather uneventful and Taemal and Stock were talking about how they couldn't wait to get back to normal space and watch every episode of they're favourite shows meanwhile they had Josh muted so they didn't spoil anything meanwhile Eren, Mikasa and Armin just wondered if they were crazy or just insane, Taemal was jumping out of ION as Eren, Armin and Mikasa jumped of it's back they then proceeded to walk over to the area that the pilots were gathering when they got there they noticed they all had something different about them Taemal was currently speaking, he had a helmet with an squashed X and his clothes appeared to be white with orange dots in random places, his titan has the same paint, Stock who was standing next to Taemal had the same colours on his armour however his helmet was rectangular with two vertical glowing rectangles and a fur cloak, Josh had a helmet that looked impossible to see out of with a cross glowing like the other two helmets it also had cylinders popping up over the top and he had a fur cloak pus a robotic arm over his shoulder, Venimos had a helmet similar to Taemal however he had the bottom half of a horizontal oval on his which also glowed along with an extra pouch on his left leg, and Veric looked a lot like Stock, however her helmet had 5 cylinders, the insides glowing just inside but no fur cloak. "So if that was the colossal titan I don't think we need to be that worried" he says "still I don't think it's a good idea just to ignore and theirs the Female titan we can't forget about that-it-her, plus there was that one with fur it actually seemed to be leading them, maybe it's an abnormal or something?" " well I don't believe we've ever seen an abnormal titan like that" claimed Armin however to everyone but Taemal it sounded like "yoku watashi wa sore no yona ijona taitan o mita koto wa nai to omou" "what did he say?" asked Stock and Josh in sync Taemal then realised "oh right set your language to Japanese it appears to be what they speak here" "ah OK switching to Japanese, but what did he say?" asked Stock "oh he said that he doesn't think that they have ever seen an abnormal titan like that" answered Taemal "so what is there suddenly a new type of titan?" asked Josh obviously being sarcastic "well the Colossal, Armoured and Female did just show up one day" replied Armin clearly misinterpreting the sarcasm for an actual question or just not caring "huh good point I guess it could be" said Josh all traces of sarcasm disappearing "well anyway welcome to your new home" "...for a while at least" said Taemal quite cheerfully "so think you'll need anything?" he then asked again quite cheerful "a tour of the base would suffice" says Armin "okay but I want to do something first" says Taemal as he walks away with the three in tow. They walked for a few minutes when they stopped at a wall and as soon as Taemal approached it the wall split open with an audible hiss he walks inside stops and he says " wait out here I'll be right back" he then continues to walk inside the room with the door closing behind him.

After about ten minutes a man walks out he had a strong face with black hair that had not been styled, he was wearing ,for him, normal military fatigues with the usual camo someone would expect however to the people who had never left the medieval era aka Eren, Mikasa and Armin found it quite strange but decided not say anything about it, they then realised that it was Taemal just without his armour "so where to first?" he asked "the mess hall" replied Armin as he and the others had become hungry now "ok follow me" said Taemal as he walke towards the mess hall, when they reached the mess hall the people eating there were Stock and Josh were talking about a video game they loved to play before they joined the militia meanwhile venimos was trying to get something to eat from a vending machine "this is the mess hall where you should be able to get food when you get hungry" said Taemal, he continued to show the new arrivals around the base for the next few hours and when they had finished Taemal walked off to speak with Veric about ION's maintenance.

It had been a few days since Eren, Mikasa and Armin had come to the pilots base and so far there hadn't been any more attacks on them since they got there so Taemal had gone to ask the commander if there was anything they could do to, so he got Stock to go with him they were about half way when Stock asked Taemal something: "hey why did you even decide to ask if they needed help with anything"

"well I got bored I mean we're used to huge battles that takes weeks if not months to win yet here we have to wait to be sent into combat while in the militia we had a new assignment within an hour and all thats if we weren't just dropped behind enemy lines to fight our way to the objective which was heavily guarded so here it's just boring" replied Taemal his words full of boredom but with a hint of excitement

"yeah, gotta agree with you there it's boring as hell here with the only combat being these weak 'titans' I mean the only challenge so far were the titan shifters and some abnormals" said Sock boredom creeping into his voice

"oh hey remember the time when we had to take that IMC base on that jungle planet?" asked Taemal

"yeah we...


	6. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hello I hoped you liked the last chapter sorry about it being short but I hope this one makes up for it anyway thanks to the people who left reviews and lets get going. Also I won't have many parts with A.O.T characters in not because I don't want to quite the opposite, however I am a terrible judge of character which is just made worse by my autism.**

 **PS. I have autism.**

 **Disclaimer I do no own titanfall or attack on titan, titanfall is owned by EA and Attack on titan is owned by Hajime Isayama.**

 **Chapter 3 Part 1 the past of the pilots (well a story at least)**

The crew of the Tyran had just dropped in in their titans into a jungle, the ship had been left on autopilot to hide behind the planets moon, Taemal and Stock were the first to hit the ground a few seconds later Josh and kings landed, in those seconds Stock had started running towards a sniping position for northstar while Taemal had began finding a decent hiding spot to ambush the enemy titans who would undoubtedly be rushing their location, then dropped Veric and Josh who also began rushing to find hiding spots and lastly dropped albin who easily found a hiding spot. After 5 minutes a team of 12 IMC titnas had arrived and were looking around the drop-zone, the IMC titans consisted of 4 Stryders-class, 6 atlas-class and 2 ogre-class, they spent 2 and half minutes looking around the drop-zone and when the Tyran's pilots thought that their guard was down they attacked, it lasted 5 minutes, northstar released the railgun shot it had been charging up since landing instantly killing a strider while ION, Legion and Monarch all began to fire their primary weapons making the area become a light show with the mix of ION's orange energy blasts, Legions explosive ammunition and Monarch's arc rounds shredding through 4 of the atlas and 1 of the ogres, meanwhile scorch burned through the armour of remaining ogre using its thermite launcher and Tone blew apart the remaining atlas with its 40mm tracker cannon and tracking rockets and by this point Northstar had already taken out the remaining stryders. After the battle the pilots began heading towards they're objective a heavily fortified IMC base with an army of titans protecting it, plus the distance between the dropzone and the bas was 60 klicks away.

The pilots had been walking walking alongside their titans for around five and a half and hours and had passed out of the jungle into a more desert like area, they had another 38 klicks to go and had, somehow not run into anymore IMC defences or even seen any apart from an empty IMC outpost that the original 12 titans had come from. "hey" said Taemal "yeah?" replied Stock "I wonder why we haven't run into any IMC defences in the last 22 KILOMETRES!?" half aske half shouted Taemal to which Stock replied "hey you sound annoyed about the fact we haven't run into any IMC" staying level headed "well thats because it is so GOD DAMN BORING WITHOUT SOMETHING TO FIGHT!" yelled back Taemal causing Venimos to reply with "shut up or you'll get the fight you want" "right, sorry I'll shut up now" replied sort of disappointed that he was dumb enough to do that. They continued walking for a few minutes when they began hearing something charging towards them, "What's that noise?" asked Kings "I don't know but there's not really any indigenous life out here" replied Veric "in that case ION **(sorry I suck at naming so I won't give the titans names)** scan the area for whatever it is" said Taemal, to his titan who replied "roger that pilot" in a robotic voice, in seconds it said "multiple enemy titans heading our way I suggest preparing for battle" "you heard him pilots anti-titan weapons out, titans you know what to do" as he said this all the pilots pulled out there anti-titan weapons Taemal with an archer rocket launcher, Josh and Stock with their MGL mag launchers, Albin with his LG-97 Thunderbolt and Veric, Kings and Venimos using their charge rifles, while the titans began aiming their primary weapons at the approaching. It had been 2 minutes since the titans had been spotted and there was now a visible dust cloud rushing towards them and they could see how many titans were heading towards them, it looked like there was 36 titans, 3 times the amount of titans they originally fought. The pilots knew they wouldn't have much of a chance fighting a force this size in open desert however they had only just left the jungle realising this Taemal shouted over the radio "into the forest, use the cover to our advantage!" as soon as he had said that the pilots and titans span around and ran into the forest, a squad of IMC titans began firing on the pilots and their titans using the same railgun as Stocks northstar, although most shots missed the ones that did hit however did barley any damage "huh must be using an older model of railgun" muttered Stock.

After making it into the forest the pilots had begun setting up traps for the approaching titans their titans doing the same, the IMC titans just entered the forest and already 6 had been destroyed by traps, the (pilots)titans had engaged half of the IMC titans while the pilots were dealing with the other half, trees were exploding all around the jungle lighting from arc cannons flowing everywhere, with orange energy fly towards said lighting while rockets, grenades, orange beams of energy and blue electricity in concentrated balls were streaming towards the IMC titans, Taemal was hopping from tree to tree firing off a rocket with every jump, mid jump he stoped and fell on top of an ogre-class titan, taking out his CAR and destroying it's now exposed power core **(I don't remember what the game called it so I will call the thing you shot in titanfall 1 a power core)** and jumping off onto another tree as the titan explodes, while Veric and Albine destroy the arms off a Stryder-class rendering it inoperable, Josh jumped onto an atlas-class after blowing of the escape hatch and shooting the pilot, he planted a grenade inside and jumped off, Stock takes out two titans at once making them shoot each-other with his MGL, and Venimos and Kings pierced the same titan with their charge rifles. The piloltsand titans destroyed the other IMC titans until there was only 6 left and they were retreating after regrouping Stock began speaking " how the hell did we survive that?" venimos replied with "I don't know but where the hell is Taemal?" Stock began "oh son of a b-

 **sorry about this part being shorter than usual but.. I don't have an excuse however I will try to work on my fight scenes as they're not that good also sorry for the** **cliché bit at the end and any other** **cliché I hope you have liked it so far.**


	7. Chapter 3 part 2

**First things first sorry for being late with this chapter howevver I'm currently working on a new fanfiction but more on that when it comes out. here's something exciting (for me at least) we have reached 1,000 veiws so thanks for reading this far any way I'll shut up and het to the fanfiction.**

 **disclaimer:** **I do no own titanfall or attack on titan, titanfall is owned by EA and Attack on titan is owned by Hajime Isayama.**

 **Chapter 3 part 2 still the past of the pilots**

Location: IMC base

 **(warning partially graphic (I think))**

Taemal had just woken up and realised where he was "ah crap I've been captured haven't I?" he asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer. After being awake for a few hours the IMC finally sent in an interrogator, a giant of a man "you're here to break me?" instead of answering the interrogator pulled out a knife that looked more like a titans than a humans and began moving towards Taemal, he than began without even asking anything began torturing him starting with a deep scar on his right hand going to his elbow with warm blood swarming out the new wound, the next was a giant cut on his back from his to neck, he continued making marks like this until there nearly wasn't a spot on his body not spewing blood, threatening to kill Taemal from blood loss .

 **(it ended(probably)**

"we have to hurry!" shouted Stock as he began charging towards the IMC base (in his titan) "why?" asked Josh surprised Stock was so worried "I mean he's been tortured before, quite a few times actually and you seem to get like this every time" he finished "well we signed up together, went through basic together and joined the militia together" "wait so what basic did you go through?" asked Venimos dumbstruck "IMC basic obviously" Stock replied after which everyone( in their titans) pointed their weapons at Stock "hey, woah we left the IMC to join the militia and we've killed hundreds of our former 'comrades' while working for the militia we even killed the rest of our joining class, all bar one at least" Stock quickly said causing everyone to lower their weapons "ok so we should probably hurry and save Taemal" Venimos said realising that they had somehow forgotten about Taemal.

After 15 minutes of full sprinting the pilots, minus Taemal, had made it outside the IMC base after dropping whatever surprise they had left and were beginning an all out assault on the IMC base with kings, Albin and Stock desecrating it's outer wall using they're acolyte pods and cluster missile with Josh and Veric charging in first soaking up whatever was shot at them and responding with just as much firepower eliminating ten titans that had charged at them and were shooting wildly without having to worry about friendly fire meaning any grunt or spectre were taken out of existence when they were targeted, next through was Stock instantly killing an Atlas-class with a fully charged railgun round, Venimos phase shifted in front of an ogre-class using the sword to cut its limbs off then impaling it killing the pilot, kings then charged through the hole and instantly deployed his shield saving him from a railgun and responded with a few rounds from his own gun followed by a burst from his acolyte pod destroying the titan that had attacked him, albin ran past kings and fired his energy siphon boosting his shield and a second later getting hit by a missile from somewhere then began returning fire with his chaingun and gaining his first upgrade core **(I gave monarch these upgrades: core1-arc rounds core2-rearm and reload core3-supperior chassis)** ION rushed in last with just the AI controlling it and began using it's laser shot to damage titans from afar and any that got close it made short work of using its splitter rifle, after 3 minutes they all activated their cores (minus monarch who had level 3 upgrade core) crushing any titan that they saw leaving just a few stragglers who had either hidden or a handful of ogres who had used their shield cores, who quickly surrendered. "OK ION begin scanning for Taemal" Venimos called over the radio "affirmative" the AI in ION replied in the usual emotionless voice and less then a minute later that same voice said "target found, sending nav point to your HUD" "roger that" all the pilots responded and began moving towards the beacon.

"looks like we'll have to leave our titans here, AI guard mode engage any hostiles that appear" Venimos said as the pilots began jumping out of their titans and grouping up while the titans began getting into defensive positions "move in" and with that the pilots moved forward,primary weapons out, into the first IMC prison area. Taemal had heard the battle outside and luckily it had gotten the interrogator to leave but not before he left the knife inside Taemals upper leg and it was slowly ripping its way down leaving by far the deepest scar ,so far, halfway down his leg when it had started at the top with blood all over that leg, his feet and the floor looking like he had started to be encased in a crimson gem, he heard a sudden gunshot in the hallway outside the room and breathed a sigh of relief knowing who it was, he heard someone hacking into the door control and thought it had to be kings and as soon as the door opened he heard someone shout wake up Taem-" which quickly stopped when they saw the state he was in "fucking Christ the hell did they do to you" said stock as he pulled the knife out of Taemal's leg then activated his radio "hey I found him but we need something to put him on, he's not walking anywhere" "roger that we'll find something you patch him up as mush as possible" Venimos said over the radio "got it" replied Stock and he began rapping a bandage around the leg the knife had been in, Taemal began blacking out.

.12 hours later.

Taemal opened his eyes to the all to familiar med-bay of the Tyran, and waited for someone to check on him and, to his surprise, it was Venimos "was the mission succesfull?"asked Taemal quickly with a small pain in his chest when he did "you know a doctor would tell you to be quite and get some rest, luckily I'm not a doctor"he began "yes it was a success we wiped out most IMC forces when we attacked the base to rescue you though the fact you survived is amazing, also you leg was garbage we had to replace it with a synthetic" Taemal got a panicked look on his face when he heard that "don't worry we used the same leg asthoserobotic pilots use so you don't have to worry" after hearing that Taemal relaxed and tried to sit up, just for his body to feel like his skin was melting off the bone and he lied back down.

end of flash back

"yeah how did you survive?" that asked stock outside Wall Rose while waiting for orders from the survey corps "to this day I still don't know, anyway since their taking so long lets just enter" he said as he walked towards the gate "fine" was all Stock said as he walked behind Taemal.

 **again sorry for this chapter being so late**


	8. Chapter 4 part 1

**Welcome back to Attack On Titanfall if this chapter is late sorry.**

 **disclaimer: I do no own titanfall or attack on titan, titanfall is owned by EA and Attack on titan is owned by Hajime Isayama.**

 **Chapter 4 part 1 An escape**

Stock and Taemal walked inside the wall just in time for them to see the Armoured Titan charge through the man-made area of the wall and easily dodge their titans, knocking down Northstar, before continuing to run into the titan infested area of Wall Maria and a few minutes later a force of survey corps members came riding past on horses with a few stopping to speak to the pilots "are you those 'pilots' that we're working with now?" one of the scouts asked "that's right, whats happening here?" Stock asked partially concerned "Reiner managed to escape, the force you just saw was the initial response team" another scout answered "well that's easy to see" Taemal said sarcastically just to get hit by Stock who asked "is there anything we can do?" "use your mechs to catch up with him and attempt to restrain him, again" the same scout answered "ok, but one thing they're called titans" Taemal said behore running to ION followed by Stock.

Shortly after leaving Wall Rose Stock and Taemal had easily caught up with the response force along with having the Armoured Titan in view, Stock had already began charging Northstars railgun as tail charged his laser shot aiming for the Armoured titans legs before firing this time, however, it seemed to be absorbed into the armour instead of destroying "the hell" Taemal muttered over the radio with Stock somehow hearing it "how did it absorb that, not many titans if any can do that and even if they can not a fully charged laser shot" "try firing your railgun then" Taemal said in response "ok, though it should destroy it" Stock replied and fired his railgun, sounding like a thunderclap, and hit the same leg as the laser shot smashing into the armour and breaking it partly "what the hell, how did that survive this can take out a heavy titan in 3 shots **(I don't play Northstar so I don't know if that's true)** so how did a flesh and ...stone? titan survive that?!" Stock yelled, angry about his shot not destroying its leg, the hit however did affect the Armoured Titan after having its leg armour destroyed it took another step and shattered the earth underneath its feet as well as its other leg armour speeding up rapidly easily going twice as fast as before, "holy crap, how did it do that?!" Taemal shouted over the coms, watching as the armoured titan escaped while Stock kept firing barely charged round hoping to chip away its armour before it was out of range they soon stopped running and slowed down to a walk knowing they had lost the titan "we are going to get so much shit for this aren't we?" Taemal asked unenthusiastically "yep, and it seems to be growing a resistance to our weapons too" stock replied in a worried tone.

After returning to base Stock and Taemal had called everyone planet-side to the briefing room to give their report of what happened. 5 seconds after giving the report, "how the hell did the Armour Titan manage to escape you AND your titans when one of you were able to win in a one-on-one fight?!" screamed Venimos in rage as he paced around the room "hey! it wasn't our fault a fully charged shot from Stocks railgun didn't even get through its armour so before yelling at us for failing how about you focus on that, or maybe focus on the fact it was able to outrun our titans in seconds!" Taemal yelled back, in an attempt to change the subject, "he's got a point" said Veric "hey veric?" Stock asked "what?" she replied "is their anyway for us to track the armoured titan?" he finished "if we find it again we could probably fire a tracking round into an unarmoured section-" she was cut off as legions A.I. said through the speakers "there is a squad of scouts at the front gate" with this being said Taemal, Stock and Josh began walking toward the front gate.

The gate was now in view of the pilots and they could see the rather angry expressions of the scouts "finally!" one shouted ,seemingly the leader, at the pilots, as the pilots got closer Taemal realised something "isn't that the scout from earlier, who called our titans mechs?" he whispered to Stock "oh great" he replied in an annoyed tone "well what do the scouts want?" Josh yelled at them calmly "well considering that two of your 'titans' couldn't even take down the armoured Titan, we would like ours back" the same scout replied, causing taemal to send him a threatening expression as his hand went to his sidearm "what?" stock asked dumbstruck at what he had just said "the entire reason he was sent here was protection and now that we failed to stop a single titan you want to take him back to the walls" he continued "so" the scout replied "we have been ordered to take Eren as well as his escort back inside the walls" he finished "fine, Josh go get them" Taemal said and Josh complied walking into the base "I still don't see why we're even letting you help" the scout said to which Taemal responded "what?" dumbstruck "we could have taken the Armoured Titian prisoner again if it weren't for you and your mechs" the scout continued "alright if you could have handled it why haven't you already captured it again? Taemal shouted back, his anger rising, "we don't have its location now, once we know where it is we will capture without the help of your mec-" he didn't manage to finish the sentence as a bullet flew past his head grazing his ear "you better shut the fuck up before I rip out your damn vocal cords" Taemal shouted however as he finished his sentence he saw a bright flash behind him and knowing what it was he activated his radio and shouted "ION!" and within seconds he got scooped up by a robotic hand and put into the familiar cockpit of his titan, the visual feed activated just in time to see a titans fist impact with IONs midsection barley effecting it as Taemal moved its arm to throw a counter punch that knocked the other titan back, the metal floor denting where its feet were he followed that with an uppercut that knocked the other titan over and he got IONs weapon off its back and pointed at the titans neck, then noticed what titan it was that being Eren in titan form he activated his titans speakers and yelled "stay down Eren, there are multiple titans here remember?" which caused Eren to stop struggling realising Stock and Josh were already inside their titan weapons also pointed at him, "so what was that about our titans?" he asked the scout, using ions speakers again "nothing" he heard being shouted in a terrified voice, "good" he thought to himself and put his weapon away.

 **damn it it was late sorry but thanks to whoever has read this far as most people seem to have dropped this after chapter 1**


	9. poll

**First of all thank you to anyone who has read this far but I'm finding it quite hard to come up with ideas for this fanfic so I might put it on hold for a while sorry if you liked it but I wont drop it all together I will start a poll on my account, I will however finish the current chapter just not now, sorry.**


	10. update

**Hi sirry for this being another update but tjere are a few reasons I haven't updated in a while first:I revently realised the chapter I was working on wasn't possible with what I had happen in tje first chapter so I haven't uploaded it... yet I might later second I have just started schopl again and the last few weeks have been spent preparing for that as well as the last week leaving me drained but I will be working to get a chapter out as soon as possible.**

oh also I will be switching this story from the english name for AOT to the Japanese name.


	11. chapter 4 part 2

fi **nally uploading a new chapter for this sorry for it taking so long lokw I said the prep for as well as going to school was tiring and took up a lot of time mainly because of where you by the school uniform but enough about real life time to get on with the story.**

 **PINKSTORM: thank you for your suggestion.**

 **chapter 4 part 2**

The scouts as well as four titans, Venimos and his Ronin and Josh, Stock and Taemal, were heading back to the walls, luckily on the way back they only encountered mindless titans and with Ronins sword those were easily dispatched. after 3 and a half hours they had made it to the walls the pilots entered the wall while inside their titans causing civilians to look on in either awe, fright or a mix of both when they saw the gigantic machines walking behind the scouts. "Hey why are the people here so amazed by our titans?" Venimos asked "probably because these are super advanced mechs and this place is in the medieval era" Taemal reply, his voice dripping with sarcasm "lets just keep going" Venimos replied ignoring the sarcasm as they continued to march through narrow streets until they reached a seemingly random building, which the scouts began entering followed by the pilots, after they put their titans on gaurd mode, and they were told about the plan to capture the Female titan.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa were attempting to Annie her to go down into the... undercity? and failing while in the surrounding buildings were the titans and scouts ready to restraine her, and after a few minutes Armin fired the... signal gun? and the scout quickly rushed out in attempt to capture her and it actually worked. .. until her ring revealed iy had a hidden mechanism that stabbed into her finger creating an explosin as well as a blinding light that, when finished, revealed the Female titan standing over the rubble of a nearby building. When the pilots saw this they burst out of their hiding spots and quickly surrounded the female titan all weapons pointed towards it, ready to fire at a moments notice, they soon saw a second light revealing Eren's titan which charged at and punched the Female titan sending it flying soon running after whilst the pilots (inside their titans) just stood their watching the huge battle before realising it was time to step innas they saw The Femal titan crushing eren's titan's head and it not moving, while thw Female titan ran towards the wall, for a few seconds before receiving a fully-charged railgun shot through its leg, or more specifically it knee, causing it to fall over with the force of the impact while ION began shooting off its other leg, and would have continued if they hadn't heard a rage filled roar, turning as one they saw Eren's titan not unly standing on its one remaining leg but also looking like it was on fire, as it crawl-charged at The Female titan that at this point trying to climb up the wall by hardening its hands while **(just going to refer to Erens titan as the attack titan)** the Attack titan hwld onto its leg by biting it, Mikasa jumped down the wall and cut the fingers of The Female titans left had while a short barage from legion destroyed its right as it fell back down towards the ground, once they landed The Attack titan began ripping into The Female titan first of all breaking of its left arm sending it flying, followed by its head, The Attack titan then began to slowly rip the flesh off of its neck revealing Annie, who was... crying?, and began to try and eat her, before it could though the female titan began glowing that same blinding colour as before, the onlynsound you couls here was the shouts of the attack titan, once the light subsided it showed annie in some kind of crystal which The Attack titan slowly pulled out and placed it on the ground before Venimos pulled Eren from its neck causing the body to go limp and begin decomposing, Venimos then attempted to open the crystall... by stabbing his titans sword into it which caused the crystall to crack, so he tried again this time causing pieces of the crystal to brake off, he tried it a third time and the crystall broke in two releasing Annie who immediately tried ot turn into a titan, and failed she then looked around and realised where she was and quickly surrendered, after a few scouts and Venimos in ronin escorted her to prison **( I guess)** they heard a large cracking sound coming from the wall, they look up and see the eye of a titan.

 **and thats the end of season 1 I know this is shorter than usual but hopefully now I'll be able to write these quicker anyway thanks to anyone who has read this far and, although I haven't put this before, reviews are appreciated and will be responded to hope you like it so far and goodbye**


	12. chapter 5 part 1

Welcome back to attack on titanfall damn it feels good tonwrite this again as of writing this part I can't actually remember what happened at the start of AOT season 2 so when the actual chapter starts it would hsve neen half an hour- why did I include this?.

chapter 5 part 1 a new season

The wall crumbles away to reveal a the huge eye of a titan staring down at everyone around where the literal 'clash of titans' happened, all tjw scout stared up towards it in shocked horror while the pilots (still in titans) begin aiming their weapons towards the titan, awaiting the commamd to fire. After a few seconds pastor (or minister) grabs Hange's shouldee, clearly out of breath, and said " that titan, don't let sunlight touch it, it doesn't matter what something that will block the sunlight. Cover it! Hurry!".

After about twenty minutes, and the help of Northstar, they had finally managed to cover the titan with a makeshift blanket, Hange, a squad of scouts and the pilots, as well as Northstar?, were on the top of the wall, above the blanket, along with Nick " I guess thats good enough for now..." Hange began "we'll start on actual repairs once the sun sets. For now we'll use a quick drying joint filler, and work on the fragile sections surrounding the damage at the same time" she finished.

"okay, that seems fine, did any citizens see it?" Nick asked.

" From the time the battle ended to now we've kept citizens away from the area, but I can't guarantee that it stayed completely hidden" Hange replied.

"I see" Nick muttered under his breath.

"I think, its time for you to start talking" Hange started.

"... About what?" Nick replied trying and failing to play dumb.

"what is this titan? Why are there titans inside the walls?"Hange began again "And why, Did your People, Keep quiet about it?" Hange asked unnaturally calm, in response Nick began crouching, "you will answer me"

Nick stood up while saying" That not going to be possible, I'm a busy man, My church and my followers are in shambles, This is all your fault. I will be sending you a bill for damages. Now get me down from here.." As soon as hw said that Hange reached out to grab him, stopping upon feeling a knife resting against her throat.

"you want answers, leave me alone in a room with him for an hour and he will tell you everything he's ever heard" Taemal said in an unusually cold voice removing the knife from her throat.

And so they did just that, after Taemal and Nick entered, the door was locked, from the outside, and after a minute screams emanated from the building, causing anyone who went cloae enough to hear them to tremble, after twenty minutes they stopped, just to begin again a few minutes later, once the full hour was up Taemal exited the building looking more titan than human, causing more than a few scouts to draw their weapons, "he revealed the history of your 'kingdom', which you'll find interesting, also may we have custody of Annie?" everyone seemed taken aback by thay request, three scouts, presumably Anne's previous squad mates, atyempted to attack him but stopped when they realised his titan had its weapons aimed at them.

"fine, just try not to kill her" Hange responded grimly.

"right if possible have her ready foe transport today, if not by tomorrow" as he finished his sentence his titan began saying.

"pilot transmission from ship, suggest you equip ypir helmet to receive" he did as his titan said and was rewarded with the voice of kings.

"this will seem random but apparently this continent just entered summer"

"so what" Taemal asked

"its a new season"

 **like I said it feels good writing this again oh and side note this is the first chapter I wrote all at once. Anyway I would like to do an Omake, though this doesn't have much to do with the story apart from 1-2 elements.**

 **Omake: a training battle and a second titan**

"3, 2, 1 FIGHT!" when they heard this the two combatants charges each other Eren using his ODM gear, while Taemal used his jump kit easily dodging Erens strikw and countering with a rubber knife going for Erens neck, he rolled out of the way and struck at Taemals back, but instead of cutting into skin it cut through Taemals prised weapon, an Archer rocket launcher, and had it been anyone else it wouldn't have been a problem but since it was Taemal all the pilots temsed up, the light in Taemals helmet turned black instead of the normal blue and from the speakers of his helmet they all heard four terrifying words "standy by for titanfall.

Meanwhile on the ship a rarely used chasis flashed to life, the usually blue ocular systems glowing a menacing black, the chasis looked like a bulkier Monarch with legions cockpit and weapon, as the hatch below it opened and it dropped towards the training arena.

There was a huge crash as the menacing titan landed a few feet behind Taemal and without a command grabbed him and put him inside the cockpit as it stood to its full Hight, it being a bit taller than a Monarch, its ocular systems soon came to rest on Eren who was now in titan form surrounded by the other mechanical titans, without a word the new titan pulled off what looked like a modified predator canon from its back and let loose a heavy spray of bullets like a hose would water easily ripping through any defences, until 3 seconds later all other mechanical titans lay on the floor disabled leaving Eren alone to fight death itself, though wanting it to be a semi fair fight the titan holstered it's weapon again. Five hours later they had finally managed to stop Taemals rampage which left half of the district they were in leveled and about 20 titan skeletons as throughout the battle the armoured and Femal titans attempted to help eren who was currently in a bed missing 3 out of 4 of his limbs and was extremely pale alongside Annie and Reiner as well as a severely injured Mikasa and even Levi all of witch failling to stop Taemals rampage and instead all 7 other mechanical titans with the armoured titans help were able to disable Taemals spare titan.

 **soo that happened like I said most of that won't affect the story bar two elements the titan and Taemals love for his archer of course the titan is weaker so don't worry about it being that OP anyway see you next part.**


End file.
